Daughter of Van Helsing
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Years have passed since Anna's death and Van Helsing has moved on. So much so that he married and now has a daughter named Valencia. Now Van Helsing has fought countless monsters and evil beings but wha happens when a young man comes to call on Valencia?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've always wanted to do a Van Helsing sequal story but could never figure out how to do it until a friend of mine sat down with me and we began to write it together. It is kinda like a what if story. What would have happened between Anna and Van Helsing had she lived? So here it is. Enjoy_**

* * *

Valencia Van Helsing had been tracking a vampire ever since the sun went down and that was three hours ago. Since then her dark long hair had come out of its beautiful braid and she had torn her right black leather pant leg on a tree an hour ago. She had first spotted the vampire in the town's market, looking, no doubt, for food. She hadn't his fangs or anything like that but she was able to feel the presence of evil. It was something she inherited from her father, Gabriel. 

When Valencia had spotted the vampire she wanted to get him out of the market as fast as she could before he fed upon anyone. She trailed him out of the market and by now she knew that he knew that she was following him and now she had lost all trace of him in the forest close to her house.

"What in the world do you want here?" Valencia asked as if she were talking directly to the vampire himself but she honestly didn't know where it was and was really just talking to herself so she could figure the vampire out but Valencia's thoughts were interupted when she was starteled by the Vampier's booming voice.

"I was looking for food!" The vampire then droped to the ground in front of Valencia and says, "Which, you ,sweet child, interupted. So I guess you will have to do for now."

The vampire walked toward Valencia and before she could grab her weapons that were in her black trench coat, the vampire had placed a hand on her cheek.

The vampire smiled and his fangs grew into deadly bloody thirsty teeth but before he could do anything to Valencia, a flaming arrow hit the vampire in the back and he went up in flames. Valencia stepped back from the burning vampire, looked up at the source of the arrow and saw her father standing there with his crossbow in hand.

"Dad!" Valencia said relieved that the vampire hadn't bitten her but not so much when she saw the look on her father's face.

"Valencia Anna Van Helsing! What the hell are you doing out here with that thing?" Gabrial asked walking threw the ashes of the vampire to get to his daughter.

"I saw him in the market and wanted to get him away from everyone. I didn't thoink flaming arrows killed vampires." Valencia said changing the subject.

"It does when the arrow has three pieces of garlic on it and don't think your off the hook missy. You could have been killed tonight."

"I was just trying to save people". Valencia said defending herself. She had always wanted to do what her father did. She loved what he did and it wasn't that she liked to watch monsters turn back into what they once were before they died but the adventure itself. The adrinalen that ran threw one's blood when one was on a hunt but she never got to do this unless her father didn't know and he didn't know that she had gone after at least three other vampires over the corse of the last two years but there is a first time for everything and that included getting caught.

"Val, I don't want to loose you.I've all ready lost your mother and I don't think I could take loosing you too. Espesually not to a creature of the devil." Van Helsing said looking from his daughter to the ground for a moment to hide the sorrow that he had for what had happened to his wife. His wife had not been Anna. She had died as a result of trying to save him from the werewolf he was becoming. However, years later, he had met another woman by the name of Thara and had fallen in love and eventually wed and had Valencia but Valencia's mother had fallen ill and no medican that neither Carl nor Van Helsing could find could have cured her. She died when Valenica was fourteen and now Valencia was eighteen and nearly a full grown woman. Van Helsing didn't like to think that his little girl was growing up.

"I know dad and you won't because I'll be careful next time."

"I know you would but there's not going to be a next time."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you need to go to school and Carl is going to teach you."

"But dad..." Valencia began but was but off by her father. She had been to school before when her other was alive but when Thara died, Van Helsing had pulled her out so they could be together and hadn't been back since. She was eighteen and she didn't really see the reason to go back to school now that she had been out for so long.

"No buts about it Valencia. Now go home. I'll follow later."

"Where are you going?" Valenica asked curiously but she thought she knew the answer.

"Hunting." Van Helsing said as he sent his daughter home and as soon as she was on her way, he began his hunting in the moon lit night and as he stealthly walked into the God Forsaken Forest, he see's a man by a small pond in the middle of the forest. Well, to Van Helsing this looks suspicous, so he investigates. The swamp is ver foggy, so he could barely see the man jump into the swamp. What came out was something Gabriel had never seen in his line of work. it was a man sized fish is all that Van Helsing could think. Gabriel reached for his crossbow, when the fish said, "Stop. I am not your enemy!" in a rough, scottish accent.

This blew Gabriel's mind away. the two beings spoke for a while, and became acquantinces. The fish man, who is actually a were-nessie, changed back into a man, which he could do at will, and followed Gabriel home.

Once the two men reached Gabriel's home, there was a man waiting outside and as the fish man looked at Van Helsing and noticed that he didn't recognize the man, he asked, "Who is that, friend?"

"I don't know but I am about to find out." Van Helsing said walking up the steps to the door where he set his crossbow against the wall next to the door and said, "Can I help you son?"

"Yes, actually." The man said, "I was looking for Valenica."

This caught Van Helsing off guard. He was expecting the man to want to speak with him or Carl about some monster running ramped but Valenica? Why would he want to talk to Valencia? Gabriel looked the man over before saying, or doing anything further. The man was young, Valencia's age, tall, blonde and good looking but Van Helsing didn't trust him. There was something about him that Gabriel didn't like.

"She's inside." Van Helsing said pulling out all his weapons and setting them on a small table that was there and began to clean them one by one. The fish man looked at Van Helsing and then thought he was doing this to protect Valencia although he didn't know why. This man seemed nice but apperences were nearly always deceiving.

"Can I see her?"

Van Helsing opened the door and yelled for Carl to being Valencia to the porch and then shut the door and simply waited.

* * *

Please Review 


	2. Mystery man

**_A/N: thanks for the reviews. _**

* * *

Valencia was in her room putting her pistols away when Carl came in.

"Hi Carl." Valencia said with out turning around and taking her trench coat off and hanging it in the closet.

"Val what's wrong?"

"Dad."

"What's wrong with Van Helsing?"

"He isn't ever gonna let me do what he does!"

"Something happen today?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Almost got bit by a vampire."

"Now see that's what your father is trying to prevent."

"I know but I could have gotten away from him if dad had just given me the chance."

"Or you could have been turned into one of those blood sucking demons. Val, you'll have your chance to prove yourself but not now."

Just then Carl hear Van Helsing's voice call for Valencia, "Go on. Go see what he wants."

"He's probably gonna yell at me some more." Valencia siad as she grabbed her trench coat and walked to the front door, with Carl behind her, where she saw her father, a fish man and a cute guy, about her age, that she thought she had seen before.

"You called me?" Valencia asked looking at her father and seeing all his weapons set out and he was cleaning them. She could only assume that this very good looking man had asked to see her for one reason or another, the way her father was acting. Which she preferred to her father yelling at her about her mistakes.

"Yes, this young man has asked to speak with you." Gabriel said as Valenica came outside and stood by him, and he noticed that Valencia couldn't take her eyes off of the man, "I'm sorry son, what did you say your name was?"

"Tomas." The man said, "My name is Tomas Valentine."

"And how exactly do you know Valencia?" Van Helsing asked.

"Dad!" Valencia said hitting her father in the arm, "I can speak for myself." Valencia looked at the man and her look seemed to ask the same question and so the man answered her.

"I saw you in the market place today.In fact I've seen you every time you go there. I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you today when you ran off."

"Were you standing by the apples?"

Tomas simply nodded his head and Valencia smiled and said shyly, "I noticed you too."

"Really?" Tomas asked with hope in his voice and surprise. He never would have thought in a million years that a girl like Valencia would have ever have noticed a guy like him but then again he wasn't the same man he used to be.

"Yeah and this isn't the first time I've seen you either. But now that you are here would you like to go for a walk?" Valencia asked but before Van Helsing could object Tomas nodded his head and the two walked passed the fish man and were off.

"You going to let those two leave like that?" The fish man asked when Valencia and Tomas were out of ear shot but still with in eye sight. He could tell that his new friend really didn't like the fact that his daughter was going for a stroll with a perfect stranger.

"Like hell I will." Van Helsing said as he gathered reloaded all his weapons and put them in their proper places in his trench coat and holsters.

"Van Helsing, he's just a boy. What harm can he do?" Carl asked not completly understanding for he did not have any children of his own but he did consider Valencia as his neice and felt that she would be perfectly fine with the young man but Van Helsing apperently didn't think so.

"He's a boy with hormones and he's alone with Valencia. I don't trust him!"

"Van Helsing, you must have been his age once." Carl said trying to get his friend to calm down and leave Valencia alone for now.

"I don't know Carl.You tell me. I don't remember." Van Helsing said as he finished gearing up and asked, "Are you two coming or not?"

As he walked away, the fishman and Carl looked at each other and then decided to follow Van Helsing.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	3. Old friend, new enemy

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy_**

* * *

Tomas and Valencia walked the path that lead to the lake, well it was really more of a small pond, which ultimately lead to the town but they stopped and sat down and talked.

"So does your father always pull out all his weapons when a guy comes to see you?" Tomas asked and Valencia laughed.

"Actually, a guy's never come to see me before." Valencia said being completly honest. She didn't think that any guys were really interested in her because of who her father was but she had a feeling that Tomas didn't know who her father was or what his reputation was. But why wouldn't he know that? Everyone in Europe knew who Van Helsing was.

"Really?" Tomas asked surprised, "Why wouldn't a guy be interested in you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps its because of who my father is."

"And who exactly is your father?"

"You mean you don't know?" Valencia asked and when Tomas shook his head Valencia was kinda torn between telling tomas what her father did for a living and not telling him but in the end, she spoke up. "He's the most wanted man in Europe for killing monsters that need to be vanquihed."

"So he's a murderer?"

"Some see it that way but other's think he's a holy man cause he's cleansing the earth of the evil but none the less I was kind of surprised to when I saw you at my house."

"You mean castle."

"Well it is what it is." Valencia said as she looked around at the scenery.

* * *

Van Helsing, the fishman, and Carl were off a good ways from Tomas and Valencia but close enough to see and hear what was going on. 

"Van Helsing, what if she sees us, or sences us or something."

"She won't Carl."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look at the way she's looking at him." The fishman siad, "She doesn't know what's going on other than him."

"She's letting her guard down." Van Helsing said, "That's something I've told her to never do!"

"Van Helsing, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Suddenly, Van helsign got a vib from Tomas that he didn't like. It was a vib of pure evil and no matter what Carl said nothing would keep Van Helsing from protecting his daughter.

"I could spy on them from the water." The fish man said, "I could get a lot closer than we are now."

"What did you say your name was?" Carl asked.

"William."

"Okay Will." Van Helsing said, "Do it."

"As you wish." William said as he dove into the water and began to spy on Valencia.

* * *

"So why do you think no one has ever called on you before?" Tomas asked Valencia. 

"I dunno. Maybe its because my father is the most wanted man in Europe." Valencia replied and then for a moment she thought she heard a spash and had the feeling of being followed but thought nothing of it.

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought……"

"Thought what?"

"Its nothing really." Valencia siad as she began to take her trench coat off but it got stuck and she couldn't get it off.

"Here let me help you." Tomas said as he aided Valencia and placed the jacket behind him and then he made a move by simply placing his arm around Valencia's shoulders. At first Valencia wasn't too sure about what Tomas was doing but she soon found that she kinda liked his arm around her shoulders. A guy had never come on to her at all and so she wasn't enterly sure what to expect to begin with but her thoughts were interuprted when he pulled her face towards him and he kissed her. Taken aback, Valencia didn't know what to do other than kiss Tomas back but the kiss was short lived when he ran his fingers down Valencia's neck to the top of her breasts and on to her corset.

"What are you doing?" She asked tying to pull back from him but couldn't for her back was to a tree.

"Getting a taste of what my Bride wants!" Tomas said as he showed his fangs as her laid Valencia on her back regardless of Valencia trying to get out from underneath him but he was stronger than she was and just as she thought this was the end, someone bashed him upside the head. Tomas grabbed his head and turned around and saw Van Helsing and Carl, who held a stick. He was the one who had hit him in the head.

"Thought you might be following us!" Tomas said still showing his fangs as he grabbed Valencia who had a look of fear on her face.

"Put her down or this bullet goes in your head!" Van Helsing said cocking the gun.

"Ha!" Tomas laughed, "You fire and she's dead!"

"Dad!" Valencia said as Tomas's fangs came dangerously close to her neck. She knew she shouldn't have let her gaurd down and now she felt so stupid for doing so but there wasn't much she could do about that now .

"Van Helsing, do something!" Carl yelled but before he could do anything, William came out of the water and stabbed Tomas in the back with a sharp branch. He let go of Valencia, who fell to the ground, which is when Carl grabbed her and pulled her behind Van Helsing as William walked over an stood by Gabriel.

"Nice try!" Tomas said as he pulled the branch from his body.

"Why isn't he dead?" William asked Van Helsing, which told Van Helsing that his new friend knew nothing of vampiers.

"Because you can only kill a Vampire with a silver stake or a crucifix or holy water."

"You got any of those?"

Van Helsing pulled out a silver stake and his pistol, and began to face Tomas. The battle wasn't quick but it wasn't too long for Tomas threw Van Helsing into the lake and then did the same to William, grabbed Valencia and took off.

"Better luck next time Van Helsing!" Tomas said as he flew away with Valencia yelling for her father.

Van Helsing got out of the pond with William right behind him and went to the land standing next to Carl.

"What are we going to do?" Carl asked and as soon as he had asked it, he knew it was a stupid question.

"What the hell do you think we're going to do Carl? We're going after Valencia!" Van Helsing said but suddenly he heard something coming towards them and he pulled out his pistols once more and siad, "Who ever is there, show yourself unless you wish to die!"

There was movement in the forest as a voice said, "You would kill an old friend?"

The voice was familiar but at first Van Helsing couldn't place it but Carl knew exactly who it was and it was only confermed when the man, creature really, stepped out of the brush and into the light.

"Frankenstine's monster." Van Helsing said as he lowered his pistols and put them away for Frankenstine's monster was right. Van Helsing would not kill a friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Van Helsing." Frankenstien's monster said not giving a straight answer until Van Helsing did so first.

"My daughter, Valencia, has been taken by a vampire. I need to find her before anything happens to her."

"Interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Carl asked. It has been a while since either Carl or Van helsing had seen Frankenstien's monster but Carl still didn't like standing next to the big creater hence why he had moved behind Van Helsing.

"I say that Carl, because, there is activity at my father's castle." Frankenstien's monster said.

"Really?" Van Helsing asked.

"Why is this of any importance?" Will asked. He felt so lost listening to everyone because he had no idea what was going on.

"Because there hasn't been anyone there since Dracula used it." Frankensitne's Monster replied.

"Do you think the vampire could have taken Valencia there?" Will asked Van Helsing, who simply nodded and said, "Its worth a shot." Van Helsing said and he prayed that his Valencia would be all right until he could get to her.

* * *

**_A/n: please review_**


	4. Worst Nightmare

_**a/n: I had this chapter up once before but replaced it cause there were too many mistakes. So I think its better now. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Val, who had passed out for she was afraid of being lifted by a Vampire, woke and found herself chained to a wall. She looked around and saw no one there other than herself and some equipment that she didn't know what it was for. She felt so stupid for letting her guard down like she had and she knew that her father was probably furious with her for doing something like that but she couldn't help it. Tomas was so handsome and he actually paid attention to her. Other guys, who had been attracted to her at first, ran off because they found out that her father was the most wanted man in Europe.

Val's thoughts were cut off when Tomas walked in from a door across from her, another man entered from the door to her right and a third entered from the door to her left.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Val yelled trying to get free from her chains but of course, she couldn't get free and of course, she no longer had her pistols or belt, which could also become a weapon and nor could she get to the knife which was in the heel of her right boot.

Tomas didn't answer Val's demand and she knew he wouldn't but it never hurt to ask, well in this case perhaps it did. Before, Val could get another demand out of her mouth, a female Vampire came down from the second floor, landed and changed form. She was a very beautiful woman. Dark hair, fair skin, blue silk clothes. The perfect woman. Val could only assume that this was the bride that Tomas had spoken of when they were together.

"You must be Valencia Van Helsing." said the woman kneeling before Val.

"And you are?"

The woman laughed and said, "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Van Helsing, Frankenstein, Carl, and Will, the fishman, had split up in order to cover more ground and hopefully run into the vampire that took Valencia on the way to the castle. Van Helsing and Frankenstein's monster were traveling together, when another vampire shows up and begins an attack on Van Heslsing but Gabriel knows better than to allow a vampire to even think it is getting the better of him. So the Vampire charged, Van Helsing dodged and Frakenstein's monster grabbed the creature by the throat. This gave Van Helsing the chance to interogate the undead creature. 

"Who are you working for?" Van Helsing asked in a growling voice as he held a knife dipped into holy water to the vampier's throat.

"Like I will ever tell you, Gabriel." The Vampier said with a smile, leaving Van Helsing confused for a moment. Sure he had been called Gabriel before but that was not the name that his enemies knew him by. Save for one. The one who had told him that Gabriel was his name. Van Helsing looked at Frankeinstine's monster asked, "You think what I'm thinking?"

"But Van Helsing, he's dead." Frankenstein's monster said without saying the name of the one whom they were talking about. Van Helsing simply turned back to the Vampire and said, "I will not ask you again. Who are you working for?"

"I've all ready told you Gabriel." The vampire said, "You know as well as I do."

"No!" VanHelsing cried, "He is dead! I killed him myself and paid for it!" Van Helsing cried remembering Anna and how she had died because of him. Van Helsing took the knife with the holy water on it and dug it into the vampire's skin only enough for the vampire to get the point that Van Helsing was serious and he wanted answers now.

"Fine. Dracula is dead but his daughter lives." The vampire said and was about to continue but Van Helsing said, "Dracula never had a daughter. All his children died, most because they didn't have Frakensitne's monster's life in them and the rest because I killed Dracula myself." Van helsing said and Frankinestine said, "Cause anything created by him died along with him."

"Right." Van Helsing said and then turned to the vampire again and said, "How does he have a daughter?"

"Honestly," The Vampire said, "No one knows and no one dares ask her for she is worse than her father."

" what does she want?" Van Helsing said and the Vampire began to explain that Dracula's daughter is attempting give birth to her babies, and to resurect her father so that they may rule Earth for Satan.

"She can't bring her children to life without me." Frankinestine's monster said fearing that he would have to run for his life once more and if Dracula's daughter was worse than Dracula himself, Frankinstine's monster feared that even the Great Van Helsing couldn't protect him.

"No," theb Vampire siad, "Marya does not wish to get a hold of you."

"Then how?"

"She believes the key to life is in a woman and not a man." the Vampire said and then said, "i know nothing else."

"You tell Marya that if she does not release my daughter, then I will be coming after her and kill her like I killed her father." Van helsing said releasing the vampire and simply watching him leave.

"Van Helsing, why did you do that?" Frankensiten's monster asked, "I though you said you kill everything evil."

"I do."

"Then Vampire is not evil?"

"No, he is."

"Then why release him?"

"Because I need to find my daughter and following that vampire will lead me to her and Dracula's daughter." Van Helsing said turning to his friends and continuing, "Because of what Dracula's daughter is planning on doing she will deinatly be at your father's castle. We better find Will and Carl and tell tehm what we know."

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	5. A rest of terror

_**A/N: okay so here is ch.5 and if you read ch.4 the first time i had put it, this is the last paragaph from that chap. that i had taken out when i rewrote ch.4. I managed to add more detail and stretch it out**_. _**Oh and I'm going to go back into ch.4 and make it to where Frank goes to his father's castle(following the vampire) to search for Valencia while Van Helsing goes to look for Carl and Will. Hope you like it. Enjoy**_

* * *

Carl and the fishman return to town until further orders are given. They come into town, and the fishman, known as Will, sees a beautiful woman as the two walk into the local Tavern. He doesn't know her name but to Will that doesn't matter for he knows that it is love at first sight. Her hair long and as dark as the midnight sky. She may not be the perfect hour-glass figure but that didn't matter. 

"Carl, you be okay by yourself?" Will asked as he walked of towards the woman not waiting for Carl to answer. The woman was standing at the bar talking with a few other people when Will came up to her and said, "Excuse me, I'm new here and I was hoping you could help me in finding something to drink."

The woman smiled and said, "I saw you starring at me from across the room."

She had caught him. His plan was going to be simply easy into a converstation without trying to do anything but that wasn't going to work since he had stared at her too long. Will ran a hand through his hair and siad, "I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't..."

"Help yourself?" She said, "I get that alot. My name's Honey McMillan and i work here so yes I can help you find something good to drink."

Will smiled at Honey and was about to say something when Carl interupted. "I am sorry to intued miss..."

"Honey." She replied.

"Yes well, if you will excuse Will here for a moment, I have something I want to talk to him about."

"All right. Will, I'll be over here if you still want that drink." Honey said and as she walked away Will watched her every move until Carl brought him down from his cloud.

"Will, we should be out looking for VAlencia and not sitting in a Tavern looking at women." Carl said even thought he had not set his eyes upon a woman in that manner, he knew Will had with Honey but this was most certinally not the time or even the place to be doing such a thing.

"Carl," Will said placing his hands on his friend's shoulders, "Van Helsing told us to come back to town in case something happens right?"

"Yes but..."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go enjoy yourself and stop worrying about Valencia. She is Van Helsing's daughter, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then she will be fine. If the Great Van Helsing has gotten out of worse scraps then surly she will provale as well." Will siad as he patted Carl on the back and walked off to where Honey said she would be leaving Carl once more to his own thoughts and prayers. Carl sat at a table, closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for himself, Will, Van Helsing but most of all Valencia. For no one wants something to happen to her and if something did, Carl didn't know what Van Helsing would do.

A little later, when its time for Honey to go home, Will tells Carl that he is going to walk Honey home and that he'd be right back but while the two are walking to Honey's house by the lake, the full moon comes out ,which means trouble for Will.

"Thanks for a good evening, Will." Honey said and as she gave him a good night kiss, he began to feel the change and was curseing in his mind. Why did this have to happen to night of all nights? This was not the way he wanted this night to end.Will said good night and began to leave Honey's door step when she said, "Will?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come in? Its a long walk back."

As tempting as that offer was, Will knew that if he didn't get back, Carl would be running around all night looking for him and with what was about to happen, Will knew he couldn't have Honey around much longer. "Thank you but my friend Carl will be wondering what has become of me if I do not get back soon. Some other time maybe?"

"Some other time. Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Honey." Will said as he stands there watching Honey until the door is closed and as soon as it was closed, Will ran as fast as he could into town, trying to avoid everyone as he went through the transformation. The transformation that had begun years ago when he had first been bitten. Typically, if he was in the water, he managed to control this side of himself but that was not the case tonight. Tonight, he was going to loose complete control and he all ready knew it as his skull changed size and his skin gave way to fur. The few people that were out at that point took one look at Will and knew what he was changing into.

"WEREWOLF!!!!" Screamed a woman who worked with Honey.

Carl heard the scream and came out of the Tavern to see what the heck was going on and when he saw the Werewolf, it wasn't comepletly transformed. He saw features that belonged to Will but nothing seemed right. But then again, when your best friend is the most wanted man in Europe, nothing ever seemed right.

"Will?" Carl asked but by the time he managed to talk to his new friend, his friend was gone and all that was left was this monster. Carl tried to run away but the werewolf came after him and it was then that Carl realised that he would have to fight if he wanted to live but he was a man of God and not a man of his fists or weapons, unlike Van Helsing. As Carl picked up a old pipe laying on the ground, he began to pray.

"Please Father, do not take me this night. Please. We must find Val and help Will now it seems." Carl said as he hit the werewolf with the pipe and a second later the werewolf was on the ground. Carl took pride in this but then saw Van Helsing standing behind the werewolf.

"And I thought I was going to get to be the hero for once." Carl said greeting his friends.

"Hello to you too Carl."Van Helsing said as he put his small sleep dart gun away.

"Where is Will?" Honey asked as she came running up to Carl and surprisingly, it was Van Helsing who answered.

"This is Will."

"You knew?" Carl asked.

"Yes, I sence evil remember? I knew something with in him was of evil but the best way to keep an eye on him was to let him help us and besides he seemed to have it check pretty well." "You knew and didn't tell me?" Carl asked.

"Sorry, Carl. I didn't have a chance to bring it up in converstation." Van Helsing said, "We better get him to the house before he wakes up."

"You can bring him this way." Honey said.

"You don't care if a werewolf is in your house?" Carl asked.

"Well he's not hurting anyone now." Honey said, "If you can pick him up, you stay at my house so that you don't have to go all the way back home."

"Thank you." Van Helsing said as he and Carl managed to pick Will up and the two followed Honey to her home.

Early the next morning, when the sun had yet to rise, Will quietly transforms back into his normal fishman-self and wakes up to Honey and Carl in the room.When Honey saw his eyes open, she left the room and a moment later came back with Van Helsing.

"What happened?" Will asked. He had a feeling he all ready knew but he wasn't so sure. He was hoping that what he was remembering was just a dream but he had a strong feeling that that wasn't the case.

"You transformed last night." Van Helsign said, "Into the werewolf."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No." Carl said, "Lukily, Van Helsing got to you before you did."

"I'm really sorry about all this. Normally I can control it."

"Normally I would have killed any other person who has become the werewolf."

"Then why not me?" Will asked.

"Because you strangley have the evil that is in you in check for the most part. I don't know if its just the fact that your not human but a fishman but the evil does not rule your life. I can not kill you." Van Helsign said.

"Well thank you." Will said and then turned to honey and said, "I guess this means you don't want anything to do with me."

"Now who ever said that?"

"You want to be involved with a man who is a werewolf?"

"I'm involved with a fishman. What could be any weirder than that?" Honey said, "Its my choice if I wanna be invovled with you and I say I don't care what you look like or what you turn into."

"Good." Will said as he kissed his girl and then seperarted when Van Helsing cleared his throat, "Where's Franky?" Will asked refering to Frankenstine's monster. he realized that the monster was no where to be seen and this was unusual.

"He is at his father's castle. I told he to go there so he could begin the search for Valencia." Van Helsign said and then began to tell Carl, Will and now Honey what he and Frankenstine's Monster had learned and once everyone was brought up to speed, they left Honey's house and stepped into the dark morning and as they were leaving, Van Helsing stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked but Van Helsing's reply was not with words but with him pulling out his crossbow and pointing it at the dark sky and a second later everyone one saw a vampire come out of the darker shadows and come towards them. Van Helsing began to fire and hit the Vampire once or twice but it wasn't going to kill it. Van helsing had to reload his crossbow when the Vampire swooped down, grabbed Carl and took off.

"Damn!" Van Helsing said in anger. Now he had to save not only his daughter but his best friend but thankfully he didn't have to do it alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review**_

* * *


	6. Mayra's plan

**_A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have had fun writting it. Enjoy. _**

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Valencia asked, anger getting the better of her. She didn't like to be chained up or used or anything like that and it was getting rather annoying espesually this female vampire that stood before her. This woman, Valencia knew was evil. She could scenes it with in her as were the three men that stood in the room behind the woman. Val knew she should have seen that Tomas was evil but that was something she would have to deal with later after this whole thing was over. If she got out of this whole thing alive 

Val's thoughts were interupted when the door to her left opened and a fourth man came in carrying Carl, who was struggling to get free and of course swearing. Not well but swearing none the less. "Carl?" Valenica asked as the man, who Valencia assumed to be a vampire as well, chained carl right next to her.

"Valencia, good. I found you." Carl said. and as the man chained him, carl was pinched by the metal clasp and cryed, "Hey, do be alittle more careful!"

Valenica simply rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Carl and think of how to get them out of this situation. She would try to talk to Carl later but not now. Now she needed to talk to the female Vampire.

"What do you want with me?" Valencia asked the woman again, who was now standing to her feet, as a smile came upon her face.

"My dear Valencia, I want you for revenge." The woman said.

"Revenge?" Valencia asked, "For what? I've never seen you beofre. What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh not you my dear. Your father."

"Dad?" Valencia asked, more confused than before, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Killed her father." Carl said.

"What?" Valencia asked.

"Dracula, Valencia. Your father, before you were born, and in fact before your fatehr ever met your mother, Dracula and Van Helsing got into it and Van helsing won. This is none other than Mayra, the daughter of Dracula. She wants revenge for her father's death."

"Very good mr. Carl. You read that in a book of yours?" Mayra asked.

"No actually one of your grooms spilled the beans..."

Mayra turned to the man who had brought Carl in and glared at him as she said, "Raul, you told Van Helsing our plans?!?"

"He threatened to kill me. I had no choice darling."

"No choice?" Mayra asked, "**You had a choice but you choose poorly and now because of you Van Helsing knows our plans!"**

"He had a messege for you my dear." Raul said.

"Really?" Mayra asked, "What is it?"

"He says that no evil has ever escaped his grasp. Not one evil creater rules this earth. He says that he will give you one chance to surrender but if you don't he will kill you and all you care about, for everything that is around you is evil."

"Well then," Mayra said, "I guess we will see who the better fighter is. God or the devil!" Mayra walked off and her four grooms followed her like puppies stuck to her heels and as soon as she was gone, Valencia turned to Carl.

"Carl, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you."

"Carl."

"Okay fine. The Vampire..."

"Carl there are five of them."

"The one that brought me here, Raul is what she called him Well he was the same one that told me Mayra's plans and he didn't take too kindly to us trying to save you so after some stuff with Will, he came back and kidnapped me and brought me here."

"You said you know Mayra's plans?"

"Yes and there not good."

"Well what are they?"

"Well she plans on reserceting her father."

"Reserceting Dracula? How?"

"That I'm not sure of. You'd have to ask her about that."

"What else she planning to do?"

"being her children to life?"

"children? How many carl?"

"I'm not sure you want to know that."

"Carl. How many?"

"Well, the last time this happened with dracula's brides, one bride gave birth to thousands of children at one single time. Mayra has four grooms and no telling how long she's been at this."

"So there's no way of knowing."

"'Fraid not."

"Carl, how is she going to being her children to life? Her children will be born dead for vampires are the undead."

"There is a creature. Frankenistine's Monster that Dracuala tried to use to bring his children to life. Dracula believed that the key was with in this male monster but Mayra doesn't believe so."

"Then what?"

"She believes the key to be with in a woman."

"Well that would make sence."

"How so?"

"Well seeing as how women are the bringers of all life. I assume she is creating a woman monster then."

"More than likely."

"We've got to find a way out of here." Valencia siad but before she could continue Mayra came back into the room and said, "Oh your not going anywhere."

* * *

_**A/N: Sry if this chapter is too short. I wanted to try to stretch things out a bit. Please Review. **_


	7. The Key

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Enjoy

* * *

Van Helsing, Will and Honey finally caught up with Frankensitne's monster back at the castle. 

"Any luck finding Valencia?" Van Helsing asked as soon as he saw his friend.

"I'm sorry but I can not find her. But I did find something else." The monster said, "Come with me and I will show you."

"All right. Will, you and honey go look for Val. When we are done, we will find you and continue along with you."

"Got it." Will siad as he followed Van helsign's order and the couple began to search for Val.

"What did you find?" Van Helsing asked as he and the monster, stealthly walked down the hall.

"I found the key."

"The Key? Is it a woman like the vampire said?" Van Helsing asked.

"See for your self, Van Helsing." The monster said as he pointed to a window into a room.

Van Helsing looked and saw the same little monsters that had been working with dracula working around a table, which held a woman on it. Well pieces of women anyway. They were working on sowing the female monster together.

"They are doing the work of your father." Van helsign said

"No." The monster said, "My father meant no harm in creating me. These creatures, this daughter of Dracula, means all the harm in the world, Van Helsing. No, this is not the work of my father. Not at all."

"So Mayra believes the key is with in a woman." Van helsing siad, "We have to find Val and get her out of here."

"What is wrong Van Helsing? Suddenly you seem more worried than before."

"Your right. I am."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just a feeling."

* * *

"You know Valencia," Mayra said as she picked up some tools that were on a near by table and set them back down again, "I did have a purpose for you but I believe that purpose has changed." 

"How so?" Carl asked hoping to find out something that he could use to get them out of there.

"Carl," Val said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"yes?"

"shut up."

"sorry." Carl replied as he lowered his head a second and then as Mayra began to talk once more, he lifted his head and watched her every move.

"Well," Mayra said snapping her fingers and Tomas came in with a book, handed it to her and then left, "I was going to use you to bring my monster to life so I could bring my children to life and reack havoc on the world but I've changed my mind."

Mayra grabbed Valencia's chains, forcing her to stand to her feet and said, "I'm going to use you to resercet my father."

"What exactly does that mean?" Carl asked before Valencia could. He thought he had an idea but he hoped that he was wrong, "How exactly are you going to bring him back? He doesn't have a body to go back to."

"That's where you are wrong, dear Carl." Mayra said setting her eyes upon Valencia and smiling her evil smile as she ran a hand through Val's hair as Val's eyes grew wide for she knew what Mayra had in mind for her.

"Why me? Why not Carl?"

"Valencia!" Carl yelled. He knew that she was scared and trying to analyze things to find a way out of this mess but Carl didn't want to be used to bring Dracula back to life but he wouldn't wish that upon Valencia either.

"Sorry Carl," Valencia said, "Pardon me if I do not want to be host to the worst vampire ever."

"And you think I do?" Carl asked but he all ready knew the answer and so he closed his eyes and thought to him self, _Come on Van Helsing._ _You have to save us before its too late._

"Well the good fryer is, well, not suited for such an honor as being the host to the devil's messenger. You on the other hand Valencia, you are perfect. You are the daughter of my enemy, whom I am wanting to make sure he suffers and what better way to make him suffer than to be fored to see his ow daughter committing the acts of the devil himself.:

At the sound of those words, Valencia's heart sank as she filled with fear. She knew what Mayra wanted to do to her and just the thought of such an act was nearly unbearable for Val and so she God would protect her and that her father would soon arrive.

* * *

_**A/N: All right. I am stuck. I know what i want to happen but I'm not sure how to play it out or anything like that. If anyone has any suggestions please send me a review or a pm and let me know. I have been known to combine reviewer's ideas with my own and come up with a really cool ending to the story. So please review and if you can help me out. **_

* * *


End file.
